


Finding the Catnip

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 4: Picture Promptcat in a lampshade.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):None.





	Finding the Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 4: Picture Prompt [cat in a lampshade](https://imgur.com/k22PHKe).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None.

~

Finding the Catnip

~

Braced against the wall, legs gripping Ron’s waist, Hermione arched, pulling him deeper as he slammed into her. 

“Fuck!” she shrieked, fisting his hair. 

“Yes!” he shouted, grinding his hips against hers and coming. Afterward, he’d just enough strength to lower them both gently onto the floor. 

“Still drunk,” giggled Hermione. 

“Yeah.” Kissing her, Ron laughed. 

“What?”

“Crookshanks’ drunk, too!” 

Hermione frowned. “Must’ve found th’catnip… _Accio lampsh—_ ”

“Leave it!”

“Why?” 

“I…he judges me when w’fuck.” 

“He doesn’t!” 

“Does—”

“Fine.” Hermione tightened her inner muscles, making Ron gasp. “Let’s make the most’f it, then.” 

Ron grinned. “Okay.” 

And they did. 

~


End file.
